


Hold on to me

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Injury, Loki is softer than everybody thinks, Protective Peter Parker, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Soft Loki, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Peter and Loki get trapped underground. It get's worse from there.(An au where Loki has joined the Avengers.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Peter..? Do- I need you to- Pete- r-?"

"Mr Stark, I can't hear you- whoa!" 

Peter was swinging maybe the fastest he ever had, he was used to the quick moving but this was too much. He was panicking. He was looking for survivors, any person who still might be down there. There was no one in his sight though.

His vision was blurry from the smoke and fire, New York was under attack once again. 

The smoke swirled around the city, with collapsing buildings decorating the picture, New York looked like a apocalyptic wasteland.

Peter hit the ground of one of the construction buildings shortly after, wobbling a bit and gaining his balance on the weak building. Not the best place to stop but he was running out of web, he was pretty high up. He tried speaking to Tony again.

"Mr Stark? Are you there?"

"P- ter. I- You need t-"

Shit

"I- I think the mic is broken. I can't-"

static

"Stark?"

His breathing quickened

Silence mixed with white noise.

Fuck fuck **fuck**

Peter looked around, one hand running through his sweaty hair. He swore his eyes watered. Maybe it was just the smoke, but he felt a lump in his throat. surrounded by thick smoke and sirens. He couldn't see the rest of the city trough the thick smoke and chaos. He couldn't see where Mr Stark was, he couldn't see where Thor was, he couldn't see where **anyone was He couldn't see**

He flinched when he saw something glowing trough the thick smoke in the building.

He swore his heart stopped beating for a split second when the red ball brightened trough the smoke. It was aimed at him.

fu-

**"PETER!"**

With a high pitched noise the laser shot, his ears rang, but there was no impact. No. 

Rather he was pushed lustily to the side, a pair of arms wrapping protectively around him.

Peter's eyes closed from a reflex, with no idea who pushed him. 

They collapsed to the ground, and laid there, Peter heard the other's breathing, it was shallow and rough. Peter held his other's hands that were wrapped around his torso with his own hands. Eyes squeezed shut. Breathing hard. His heart hammered his chest. What, who, why 

There was a rumble and Peter opened his eyes, seeing the arms still around him. The hands were thin, his fingers were bony and elegant, his arms covered with black leather with green patches to elbows. 

_Loki..?_

The building shook.

They had no time left

"HOLD ON!"

The ground broke under them. Loki rolled onto his back, his arms wrapped Peter's body tightly, one hand over his head. Shielding him.

Peter's stomach dropped with them when they fell trough the breaking floor, Loki's arms tightly around him, hugging Peter to his chest when they fell down into the shallow pit, the ceiling crumbling, falling on them, swallowing both of them into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up in a haze.

Where was he?

What had happened?

wait

Why did his ankle feel weird?

oh

fuck

Peter tried to move, he was laying on the ground apparently. It felt hard and rocky. Peter opened his eyes more, he couldn't see clearly, it was too dark

He shifted slightly

A yelp formed to his lips when he felt an instant pain in his left ankle

yup, definitely broken

He also felt something else, there was someone else, holding him from behind, they were laying on their sides.

Peter tried to remember. The city was under attack, the smoke.. A gun, a push and a fall and...

_Loki_

"Loki-" Peter croaked out, a cough following soon after. Peter shifted from Loki's loose hold. Despite the blackness, he could still see Loki trough the thick darkness laying next to him, unresponsive. Peter rolled on his stomach slowly and looked the out cold god better, well as much as he can.  
"Loki, Loki wake up." Peter nudged him, nothing.

"Loki" He shook him

still, quiet.

Peter felt something familiar.

"Wake up!"

_He remembered this feeling_

"Loki!" He was half over Loki's body now, his broken ankle loosely unresponsive, after a frantic search in the dark he found his neck and tried for a pulse.

_Alone, trapped under a rubble_

His heart hammered. Not again, **no no no**

Peter eyes watered. He found a beat. Then he felt a shift.

Loki shifted slowly with a quiet groan, Peter smiled, a relieved laugh escaped from his lips.

"Peter?" Loki lifted his hand on his head, Peter nodded, although Loki couldn't see it.

"Yes it's me."

"Thank God's.." Loki huffed, Peter felt a relief. They both were alive, they both were together. But where exactly..?

And how do they get out?

* * *

Loki had lifted Peter's arm over his shoulder to support him, they had crawled their way out of the rubble, thank God's it had been small pebbles and gravel that had fallen on them so getting out of there was easy. But getting **out** of the closed underground pit was another thing entirely.

Loki had formed a green energy light on his other hand's palm. It was enough for them to see each other at least. 

Peter was a bit bummed out that the lamps they used weren't that cool. 

"Ok easy, let's just sit here."

They found a small space to sit, Peter sat on the ground that was littered with small pebbles and rocks. It was better than off dead though so he didn't complain.

The green light shone pretty neatly in the pitch black darkness, he could see Loki from his face down to his chest.

When Loki sat down next to him, his breath hitched a bit. 

"Loki?"

"Yes Peter?" Peter saw Loki correcting himself a bit, giving a quick smile. Peter narrowed his brows.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked rubbing his broken ankle softly, now a bit worried. Loki gave a laugh.

"Yes Peter, I guess I just hurt my side a bit, it's ok. Now let's see your ankle." 

Now that Loki mentioned it, it hurt a lot more than before. He didn't notice it before but now it felt like it was on fire. Loki shone the light closer to Peter's leg, the both of them seeing the ankle better now.

It didn't look good. Peter almost gagged and Loki moved his other hand closer. It was not a pretty sight.

"Peter, Peter listen to me."

Peter didn't even realize he had started shivering, giving small gags along the way. He closed his eyes shut, the image mixed with the pain haunting his thoughts. Loki spoke more firmly, but trying to keep Peter calm.

"You have to tell me if it hurt's more got it? You don't have to look but you have to speak if it hurts too much got it Peter?"

Peter nodded, eyes still closed. Loki got to work.

It was twisted. Well, not twisted like when you hurt it in the gym class, the right word would be mangled Loki thought.

In the dim green lighting he still saw it was swollen, twisted to the side abnormally. Peter's suit had ripped badly and he saw the stained blood ruining the fabric. Loki took a breath and placed his free hand on the ankle. Green, much more bright light glowed from his hand, it looked like Peter's leg was glowing. 

"Just say if it hurts ok?" Loki repeated, trying to keep Peter calm. Peter shook a bit but he relaxed after a while.

It worked, Loki moved his hand slowly on the ankle, healing it slowly. After a while the swelling had gone down, but the fractured bone was still there. Loki felt a bit dizzy, but kept going. 

"Loki?" 

Loki pressed lightly the ankle, he was almost done.

"Loki, Loki stop."

"Oh, sorry Peter am I-" He inhaled sharply. "Am I hurting you-?" The dizziness was back.

"You're pale. Like really pale."

Loki chuckled, not being able to see quite easily, was his light out? 

"I'm naturally pale Peter, don't worry I'm fine. Is your ankle hurting anymore?" 

"No, it's manageable to handle now. You should stop now. Really." Peter said, seeing Loki's forehead, it was sweaty.

Loki took his hand off, the green light disappearing, leaving the dim energy light shining on Loki's other palm. Loki laid back on the wall. Squeezing his eyes shut, them opening again. He couldn't see clearly.

"Peter, have you tried the mic?" Loki breathed out, trying to sound normal.

Peter tried the earpiece. He fiddled with it a bit, tapped it to life for a moment.

Static

"No. It doesn't work." Peter sighed. "Crap.."

"Language." Loki huffed, smiling. Peter gave a small laugh. They both sighed.

A moment of silence filled the locked space.

"Loki?" 

Loki's eyes were closed, he was tired. 

"Yes Peter?"

"How did you find me?"

"What?" Loki couldn't make out what he'd asked.

"I mean, before we fell. How did you find me?"

Loki huffed. His lungs pinched.

"We were on the other side of the city, when Stark said you were still on the other side. Then I left to find you." 

"Oh." Peter whispered, a bit overwhelmed. It was confusing. Of all people, Loki. Loki went for him. He knew he was one of them now, no doubt but.. 

"Thank you Loki." Peter said quietly, for some reason afraid to use more volume in the darkness.

"You're welcome." Peter saw Loki's tired smile. Was he more pale?

The truth was, Loki had been terrified. His heart had raced a million miles an hour. When he went for Peter, he didn't even had time to listen Stark's sentence till the end. When he got to the other side of the city, he was positive he would find the boy dead. He remembered tears and the adrenaline pumping his veins.

And when he saw Peter up there. His mind said go

And so he did. 

Peter saw his vision dimming, or was it the light?

He heard shallow breathing.

Peter turned his head to Loki.

Oh

Oh no

"Loki?" Peter saw Loki breathing heavily, the light was dying out. In the dimmer light Peter saw Loki's face, pale as a ghost, covered in sweat. 

"Loki are you alright?" That was a dumb question Peter knew it. Loki didn't answer.

Peter crawled closer to Loki. He was in shock.

There was a big puddle of something dark, spilling from Loki's side. Blood.

Loki pressed his other hand on his side, there was a middle sized gash open. 

Peter remembered. 

The laser

"Loki! Fuck fuck fuck why didn't you- fuck!" Peter screamed, trying to press the wound harder with his own hands. His vision blurred with tears. _He had been hiding this all this time???_

"Omg omg omg Loki WHY?!" Peter cried, pressing the wound. He shook again. 

**"Why didn't you tell me?!"**

Peter flinched when Loki put his both hands on Peter's shaken ones. 

"It's fine Peter.." Loki whispered, smiling. Peter looked at him with tear filled eyes. Shaking his head.

"No no it's not! Loki don't lie to me!" Loki huffed. 

"Seems like I didn't want to be good at just that.." 

Peter's hands were now covered in dark blood. No

"No Loki! You're good at a lot of things! Don't say that! Don't give me the last words bullcrap!"

He pressed again. More aggressively. The light was almost completely out.

"Just hold on to me Loki! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Peter sobbed. "I WONT LET YOU DIE!"

Peter's sobbing was the only thing he heard, the space felt more narrow. It was darker. He sobbed, and it didn't stop.

It was quiet now, the sobbing died down to hiccups. He was on top of Loki, pressing the wound lighter. Then he felt a light move. 

Loki closed his arms around the boy, embracing him weakly. Peter hugged back. Sobbing to Loki's slow rising chest.

The light died, leaving them both in the darkness.

* * *

Peter didn't even realize he had fallen asleep when he heard the loud rumbling. The light shone down to the pit from the outside. 

_"They're here!"_

Peter felt him being picked up from on top of Loki's sleeping figure. He saw Loki with his blurred vision, he saw how the red covered his other side, his face pale as a sheet. He saw how Thor picked Loki up, he was crying. Peter felt himself being picked up by who felt like cold metal, or then he was just cold. He didn't know.

_"Kid? Peter can you hear me?"_

Tony's panicked voice broke trough, he wanted to answer, but couldn't.

_"Nat! Cap! we need medical attention! **NOW!"**_

Peter wanted to protest, wanted to scream help Loki. Loki is dying, but his consciousness left him first.

* * *

After that, couple weeks later Loki and Peter had been closer than ever. Loki hated to show it, but everyone saw it. He was on Peter's side nearly in every battle. The spent time together more, and Peter appreciated it. After a while, Tony had started to show quiet appreciation towards Loki as well the other Avengers. 

Apparently he was good at something after all, Loki had thought.


End file.
